deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 20
20:01 <~Wulfric> Right! 20:01 <~Wulfric> Who do we got? 20:01 <~Wulfric> Who do we got? 20:02 20:02 <&Ziggy> Anybody else?<&Ziggy> Anybody else? 20:02 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:02 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:02 <~Wulfric> Let's wait for Liam. 20:02 <~Wulfric> Let's wait for Liam. 20:05 -!- Wulfric abudhabi@Nightstar-7nkq9k.de has quit closed 20:06 <~abudhabi> Oh, hey, I have another client connected. 20:06 <~abudhabi> And lots of private messages. 20:06 <&Ziggy> Yeah, I was wondering about that. 20:14 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-nch.681.141.81.IP has joined #Traveller 20:14 -!- Liam is now known as Nevar 20:14 <~abudhabi> Last time, you arrived at Glisten. 20:15 <~abudhabi> Per Arthur's direcives, the ship's getting maintenance done, and the wogglecabin will probably get cleaned too. 20:15 <~abudhabi> In the meantime, you lot are getting shore leave unless you have something vital to do on-ship. 20:16 < Nevar> ((what is the cost of maintenance now? Pretty sure the layout has been changed a lot since the last down time?)) 20:17 <&Arthur> ((The only change was some minor shuffling around of space and armour.)) 20:18 * Ziggy checks into wogglebug funeral services, when she's not looking at weapon catalogues or keeping an eye on Near. "You remember this starport?" 20:18 <~abudhabi> Near: "Been a while." 20:20 <&Arthur> !113050/12 20:20 -!- PainBot painbot@Nightstar-hq72t5.customer.cdi.no has joined #Traveller 20:20 <&Arthur> !113050/12 20:20 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "113050/12": 113050/12. Total: 9420.83333333333. 20:20 <&Arthur> 9420 credits maintenance 20:20 <&Ziggy> "I'm just happy to be come here while not on a mission or in a low berth, for once." 20:22 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: You find a funeral service, or, well, about twenty thousand of them, in fact. 20:22 < Nevar> ((Ok - 9420 maintenance and 11100 for life support)) 20:24 * Arthur goes to see if he still has contacts around here he can contact. 20:24 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 20:24 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (5). Total: 5. 20:25 <&Ziggy> Anything specifically for whatever culture he's from? Heck, he was an asteroid miner, maybe he went to school here. 20:26 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: There's a hundred services specializing in 'aliens'. There's five specializing in 'really exotic aliens'. Of those two have wogglebug caskets in stock. 20:27 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Yes! You have a contact here. 20:27 <&Arthur> Excellent! Let's arrange a meeting 20:28 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: "Mom, I see you're busy, so I'll just have a refamiliarization tour of the place, alright? Check out old haunts." 20:29 <&Ziggy> "Er... Alright." Ziggy is embarassed not to know how often Near came here. 20:29 * Ziggy forwards info on the two really exotic alien funeral services to the captain, then. 20:31 <~abudhabi> Near walks off, presumably to the malls. 20:31 * Arthur checks if the alien funeral service places have the requisitie abilities to handle radioactive waste, like the Wogglebug. 20:31 <~abudhabi> Nevar: I assume you're going to oversee the maintenance instead of getting drunk at bars? 20:32 <~abudhabi> natsu: I assume you're going to get drunk at bars instead of overseeing the maintenance? 20:32 * Nevar will do that 20:32 <&natsu> ((Ofcourse)) 20:33 <~abudhabi> Arthur: "Ah! The sir wants our Lead 2000-W model!" 20:34 * Nevar will also look at selling the radioactives that arn't the wogglebug 20:35 <&Arthur> "That sounds about right... Our wogglebug had a little radioactive accident." 20:37 <~abudhabi> "We will bring our hazmat suits." 20:38 * Arthur handles the funeral arrangements, passes handling the financial and administrative parts on to the only crewmember good at those things. 20:40 * Nevar debates arranging a full military burrial with honour guard and 21 gun salute just to stop people handing stuff off to him before taking a simple service 20:40 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You have an appointment with your contact this evening, at the Imperial Consulate. 20:40 * Ziggy sends out her feelers to make arrangements so she can schedule out this holiday down to the last minute. 20:40 <~abudhabi> Nevar: That'd probably bee quite illegal here. 20:40 <~abudhabi> Nevar: The locals are uptight about weapons. 20:41 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: What are you arranging? 20:41 < Nevar> ((honestly, given he's annoyed at having to do most of the niggling work at the moment that might appeal to him more - but he will arrange a simple funeral instead)) 20:42 * natsu finds a bar and orders a double on the rocks 20:42 <~abudhabi> natsu: Roll End+Carouse! 20:43 <&natsu> !2d6+1-3: DRINK! 20:43 < PainBot> natsu rolled "DRINK!": (6+2)+1-3. Total: 6. 20:43 <&Ziggy> It's also the skill of avoiding embarassment! 20:44 <&Ziggy> A visit to her company's branch office (and the school, if Near wants to go somewhere even more familiar,) finding out who she knows who's even here, and contacting her friend in the Imperial Intelligence services because that's kind of a big deal recently. 20:45 <~abudhabi> natsu gets quite drunk. 20:45 <&Ziggy> A visit to the cyberdoc would be good, too. Depends on how much time there is for that. 20:45 < Nevar> !2d6+1+1+6 : Finding a Buyer for our goods - edu+broker+classAport 20:45 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Finding a Buyer for our goods - edu+broker+classAport": (6+4)+1+1+6. Total: 18. 20:46 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: Near travels around autonomously, but remains in comm contact just in case you want something important from her. 20:47 * Ziggy just has to accept that. At least she's not leaving the star system. 20:48 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: Most of the people you knew how rotated out, promoted, demoted, fired or all of the above. However, you find that your ImpInt contact is still here. She's now a high-ranking official. 20:48 < Nevar> !3d6+1+2+3-2 : Sale Price of the Radioactives (Broker+Int+Industrial-Asteroid) 20:48 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Sale Price of the Radioactives (Broker+Int+Industrial-Asteroid)": (1+2+3)+1+2+3-2. Total: 10. 20:51 * Ziggy finds that unsettling, and a little annoying, given that she was supposed to be running the precinct herself, by now. She'll try to make contact diplomatically, since this seems to distort their relationship a bit. 20:51 * Nevar will sell all radioavtives at 100% base price 20:53 * Arthur spends the day putting out feelers trying to see if anybody's been peddling higher than usual tech. 20:54 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Soc. 20:54 <&Arthur> !2d6: Straight Soc 20:54 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Straight Soc": (5+2). Total: 7. 20:55 <~abudhabi> Arthur: This place is fairly advanced, but not in the interesting ways. This place is mostly specialized in manufactured goods, not cybernetics. 20:55 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: You get an appointment late in the evening. 20:57 <&Ziggy> On a secure comm channel, or..? 20:57 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: An audience, actually. Unofficial, since it's past normal working hours. 20:58 <&Ziggy> Huh. 20:58 * Ziggy gets a report together, with visual aids, in the meantime, though she's not sure how much use that'll be. Doesn't seem like she has much else to do! 20:59 <~abudhabi> natsu: You here? 21:02 <~abudhabi> Right. You lot get the Wogglebug sorted. The local custom is to launch the caskets into the Sun. 21:03 <~abudhabi> (At least that's what the rich people do. The proles just get cremated.) 21:03 * Nevar is pretty sure he was a prole and he did love fire... 21:04 * Ziggy doesn't get involved in the decision-making. 21:06 <&natsu> !d26-1+2: Int recon 21:06 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Int recon": (5)-1+2. Total: 6. 21:07 <&natsu> !2d6-1+2: Int recon 21:07 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Int recon": (5+5)-1+2. Total: 11. 21:10 <~abudhabi> Arthur: The appointed time comes up. 21:11 * Arthur goes to meet his contact 21:14 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You make it to the Consulate and enter the office of Commissioner Mitzi. It's almost closing time. She's even older than you saw her last. "Hello, 'Arthur Steinmann', was it?" 21:15 <&Arthur> "You remembered. I suppose I should congratulate you on your promotion, commissioner." 21:16 <~abudhabi> "Flattery will get you everywhere, youngster." 21:16 <~abudhabi> "Sit. What can I do for you?" 21:16 * Arthur takes his seat 21:17 <&Arthur> "You've heard of what happened in Tobia? I've been assigned to investigate certain aspects of that." 21:18 <~abudhabi> "I heard. Details are outside of my need-to-know, but people are looking for advanced bionics, AI and cloning tech." 21:18 <&Arthur> "Precisely. I was hoping you and your people might have heard about anything along those lines, probably traded or moved illegally." 21:18 <&natsu> !2d6+1-3: DRINK N STUFF! 21:18 < PainBot> natsu rolled "DRINK N STUFF!": (5+6)+1-3. Total: 9. 21:19 <~abudhabi> "Over here? Afraid not. We had a bit of psionic smuggling and lionspice trading in recent times." 21:19 <&Arthur> "Well, the conspiracy was over psionics, so any psionic smuggling may be related as well. Lionspice sounds unrelated." 21:23 <~abudhabi> "I'll forward you the psi data. Long story short, they were smuggling teaching aids, going somewhere rimwards." 21:24 <&Arthur> "That is likely to be connected. You should probably forward that data up the chain as well if you hadn't already." 21:26 <&Arthur> "We're going to be here for a few days. If you need some help with any issues or projects, give me a call." 21:26 <~abudhabi> "I'll keep that in mind." 21:28 <&Arthur> "I'll look forward to that report, commissioner." 21:28 <&Arthur> "If anything comes out of it, I'll owe you lunch next time we're around." 21:31 <~abudhabi> "That would be very nice of you, Arthur!" She chuckles. "Was a while since I was on a date! I'll make sure it's useful to you!" 21:31 <&Arthur> "Good evening Mitzi." 21:31 <~abudhabi> "Sleep well, Arthur." 21:32 * Arthur heads out to check that data. 21:34 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: You presumably meet your contact too? 21:34 <&Ziggy> Yup! 21:34 -!- BastEdOut poo@Nightstar-e0a07r.customer.broadstripe.net has joined #Traveller 21:34 <&Arthur> @Heads up, we may have a lead to follow. We should get some data from the locals soon, psionics smugglers they intercepted a while back.@ 21:34 <&Ziggy> @Acknowledged.@ 21:35 -!- Remmon_ Remmon@Nightstar-n6l793.ip.telfort.nl has joined #Traveller 21:35 <~abudhabi> Ziggy, Arthur: Arthur is leaving the Consulate, and Ziggy is coming in. You pass each other on the stairs. 21:35 -!- BurnEdOut poo@Nightstar-e0a07r.customer.broadstripe.net has quit timeout: 121 seconds 21:36 <&natsu> !2d6+1-3: MOAR BOOZE!! 21:37 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-nch.681.141.81.IP has joined #Traveller 21:37 <&natsu> !2d6+1-3: MOAR BOOZE!! 21:37 -!- Liam is now known as Nev 21:37 -!- Netsplit *.net <-> *.split quits: Remmon_, BastEdOut 21:37 -!- Nevar Liam@Nightstar-nch.681.141.81.IP has quit timeout: 121 seconds 21:38 <&natsu> !2d6+1-3: MOAR BOOZE!! 21:38 -!- Arthur Remmon@Nightstar-n6l793.ip.telfort.nl has quit timeout: 121 seconds 21:38 -!- Netsplit over, joins: BastEdOut 21:38 -!- PainBot painbot@Nightstar-hq72t5.customer.cdi.no has quit timeout: 121 seconds 21:38 -!- Liam_ Liam@Nightstar-nch.681.141.81.IP has joined #Traveller 21:38 -!- PainBot painbot@Nightstar-hq72t5.customer.cdi.no has joined #Traveller 21:39 <&natsu> !2d6+1-3: MOAR BOOZE!! 21:39 < PainBot> natsu rolled "MOAR BOOZE!!": (2+3)+1-3. Total: 3. 21:40 * Ziggy seems to find nothing notable about this, and just nods to Arthur in passing as usual. 21:41 <&Ziggy> Taking the stairs three at a time, but that's the usual. 21:41 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: You reach the office of Katarina Mitzi, who styles herself a 'commissioner' now. 21:41 -!- Remmon_ Remmon@Nightstar-n6l793.ip.telfort.nl has joined #Traveller 21:41 -!- Remmon_ is now known as Arthur 21:41 -!- Nev Liam@Nightstar-nch.681.141.81.IP has quit timeout: 121 seconds 21:41 * Ziggy presses the touchpad, because knocking is way too low-tech. 21:42 -!- Liam_ is now known as Nevar 21:42 <~abudhabi> "Come in, come in." 21:43 * Ziggy walks in. "Hmm, I never thought we'd meet in person. How should I address you, now?" 21:44 <~abudhabi> "You can call me Commissioner, if you like. Ma'am is fine too. 'Course," she chuckles, "we go back way too far for titles. My, you don't look a day older. Younger, perhaps!" 21:45 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: Mitzi is very definitely not an anagathic user. 21:47 <&Ziggy> "A bit better. I finally dealt with that poisoning episode when we went to Tobia, and when I finally did get a job... it was a lot better for my health than all that scrapping and wilderness nonsense." 21:49 <~abudhabi> "I always said that moving around too much was bad for a career." 21:49 * Ziggy nods. "My retirement posting didn't work out so well, but if there's anything good about this alleged mercenary work, it's at least getting Nyer and I back to Darrian." 21:50 <~abudhabi> "How is the little rascal?" 21:52 <&Ziggy> "Not so little, still a rascal. I'm having trouble convincing her that mass homicide isn't a great career choice and explosions aren't really that fun." 21:53 <&Ziggy> "She's been doing well in school, but she'd throw that away in a heartbeat for the chance to swash buckles with pirates, I fear." 21:54 <~abudhabi> "Well, the Navy is not a bad career, and relatively safe, too, statistically." 21:55 <&Ziggy> "Maybe. The navy has rules about these sorts of things. Part of why I'm here is the man at the center of it all, I thought you ought to be apprised of him. He's got a badge, but he doesn't seem big on rules." 21:57 <~abudhabi> "Oh?" 21:59 * Ziggy shows her who she's talking about. "Captain Arthur Steinmann. He had a different name when he hires me. Some sort of special agent for the Ministry of Justice, apparently, and yet he's hunting external threats." She opens up her presentation. 21:59 <~abudhabi> Mitzi watches with keen interest. 22:01 <~abudhabi> (What does that presentation contain? Or are you going to narrate all of it? :V) 22:01 <&Ziggy> "His clever schemes and indiscretions have resulted in headcounts in the hundreds so far, many of them innocent. I found him intel showing that a group of terrorists were recruiting out of a building across the street from the governor's office on Romar, and that the governor's son could be part of the movement. His strategy? To fling it in the face of the man responsible for palace security." 22:04 <~abudhabi> "I see." 22:04 <&Ziggy> "I'm sure you've heard how that turned out. Earlier, on Berg, we 'lured' another group of insurgents to the spaceport to cash in on bounties, and they brought a suitcase nuke for insurance. The spaceport hotel was irradiated in consequence." 22:05 <~abudhabi> "That is news. Little news gets out of Berg these days." 22:06 <&Ziggy> "As for how this affects me, my daughter is idolizing him, and we're about to leave Imperial space. I'm a little concerned that this cowboy needs to have some reining in." 22:08 <~abudhabi> "I can't promise anything, but I can push your report to his superiors." 22:08 <~abudhabi> "We're not quite in the same chain of command." 22:09 <&Ziggy> "I know... that's part of the problem. What's the Ministry of Justice doing sending us out to the Darrian Confederation, without supervision from the relevant agency?" 22:09 <~abudhabi> "I'm not at liberty to say, even if I knew." 22:11 <&Ziggy> "Good point. Anyway, this is what I have on him." She hands over a datapad. "It's figure it's good for you to know of anyone with a record of destabilizing planetary governments in the sector, especially if they're on the payroll." 22:12 <&Ziggy> *I figure 22:12 <&Ziggy> "If you can do something with that information, I suppose that's a bonus." 22:13 <~abudhabi> "I'll see to it that the right people see this." 22:13 <&Ziggy> "Thanks... ah... Commissioner. I still can't pronounce your name." 22:14 <~abudhabi> "Pretty sure I can't pronounce yours, either." 22:15 * Ziggy grins. And I believe that concludes the plot-relevant portion of the meeting! 22:16 <~abudhabi> Right! You get a little bit of gossip done before Mitzi shoos you out due to advanced lateness. 22:16 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You get that report. 22:17 * Arthur gets to reading! 22:17 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Two ships were impounded six months ago, after Imperial Marines found psionic devices hidden in special compartments on-board. 22:18 < Arthur> Any clue where the psionics originated from? 22:19 <~abudhabi> Arthur: The captains disavowed any knowledge when questioned. However, before they could be shipped off to be properly interrogated with enhanced techniques, the holding facility was bombed, and both perished. Crew interrogation was inconclusive. 22:20 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Ship logs indicated they followed the spinward main from here. 22:21 < Arthur> Were the bombers caught? 22:21 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Overnate, Egypt, Mertactor, etc. 22:21 <~abudhabi> Arthur: They weren't. 22:22 < Arthur> Hmm. Originated from the five sisters? 22:22 < Nevar> ((brb)) 22:23 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Putatively. According to forensics, the logs were manipulated. From Mertactor, the checksums are fine, but before then, fishy business overall. A tech suspects that they actually came from the Sword Worlds. 22:24 < Arthur> hmm. 22:24 <~abudhabi> Arthur: The ships were registered as imperial. 22:25 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: Near sends you a text that she'll be sleeping over with a friend, not coming back tonight. 22:25 < Arthur> "Nevar, we might have to take a little detour." 22:25 < Nevar> (back) 22:25 < Nevar> "Ok Arthur, where to this time?" 22:26 * Ziggy responds with mild disapproval, "Your 18th birthday isn't going to be very exciting, at this rate." 22:27 < Arthur> "Binges, then Dallia. The locals caught a few ships ferrying psionics passing through here. Logs show they went through Mertactor. Beyond that, they were falsified." 22:27 <~abudhabi> Ziggy: She responds with a mildly dismissive smileyface. 22:27 < Arthur> "Since the techs suspect they went to the sword sworlds, Dallia would be their next refueling stop." 22:28 < Nevar> "Interesting... what were they carrying?" 22:28 < Arthur> "Teaching materials." 22:28 < Nevar> "ok.... for what dare I ask - knowing its going to be bad because you're interested in this stuff" 22:29 < Arthur> "Did I mention psionic materials?" 22:29 < Nevar> "nope... ok" 22:29 * Ziggy was going to look into finding some psi-training materials, but maybe that's not such a good idea. Maybe she can just settle for trying to get more anagathics again. 22:29 < Arthur> "We figure out where those originated from, we're a step closer to find the origin of that replicant." 22:29 < Nevar> "so, lets have a look - still wanting to appear like we're merchants again?" 22:29 < Arthur> "Of course we're merely merchants." 22:30 < Nevar> "got it, I'll try and find something the sword worlds will like - any place you'd really like to stop over at?" 22:31 < Arthur> "Binges, Dallia, Elixabeth." 22:32 < Arthur> "If we find evidence of our targets at Dallia, we know they went coreward. If we find it in Elixabeth, things get a little more interesting." 22:32 < Nevar> "Ok, Ill get goods for Dallia then" 22:32 < Arthur> "If we don't find them in Elixabeth but do in Dallia, they most likely went into Darrian space." 22:33 < Nevar> "Do you want to warn the rest of the crew we might not end up in Darrian space too soon?" 22:34 < Arthur> "Not over the comms. Whoever's responsible may have assets on Glisten." 22:36 < Nevar> "Ok, I'll go and see about some Cybernetics and Luxury goods then" 22:36 < Arthur> "Good." 22:36 * Nevar leaves the ship to find sellers 22:36 < Nevar> ! 2d6+8 22:37 < Nevar> !2d6+8 : Finding seller 22:37 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Finding seller": (6+6)+8. Total: 20. 22:37 <~abudhabi> Yupp. 22:39 < Nevar> !d6 : Cybernetics available 22:39 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Cybernetics available": (2). Total: 2. 22:39 < Nevar> !3d6+3 : Cybernetic buy price 22:39 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Cybernetic buy price": (5+2+5)+3. Total: 15. 22:39 <&natsu> !2d6+1: Endurance! 22:39 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Endurance!": (1+3)+1. Total: 5. 22:39 * Nevar buys 2 tons cybernetics for 75% 22:40 <&Ziggy> Natsu is having fun! 22:42 < Nevar> !d6 : Tons of lux goods 22:42 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Tons of lux goods": (3). Total: 3. 22:43 < Nevar> !3d6+3 : Price of Lux Goods 22:43 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Price of Lux Goods": (5+4+5)+3. Total: 17. 22:43 * Nevar buys 3 tons lux goods at 65% base value 22:44 < Nevar> !d6*5 : D tons of Advanced Vehicle available 22:44 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "D tons of Advanced Vehicle available": (2)*5. Total: 10. 22:45 < Nevar> !3d6+3+2-2 : Price advanced vehicles 22:45 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Price advanced vehicles": (6+6+6)+3+2-2. Total: 21. 22:45 <~abudhabi> Nice. 22:45 * Nevar buys 5 d tons (all the remaining space) of advanced vehicles 22:45 < Nevar> at 25% base value 22:49 * Nevar has done all the purchasing and has sooo much money left over... 22:50 <&Ziggy> I was about to ask what sort of time we have available for installing cybernetics! 22:50 < Arthur> Well, we're done a few days to a week for maintenance 22:50 < Arthur> *down 22:53 * Arthur should have a look at cybernetics as well 22:58 <~abudhabi> Right. Buying anything? Planning anything for the week? 22:58 <~abudhabi> natsu rolls in the late morning, apparently still inebriated. 22:58 < Arthur> Looking at a +3 dex implant and a Neurojack, with some mods each 22:59 * natsu heads directly to his stateroom, wistfully glancing at the armoury as he passes 22:59 < Arthur> Maybe +1 Int as well 23:02 <~abudhabi> Near shows up some time early in the afternoon, with a couple of bags of new clothes. 23:02 <&Ziggy> How long do these procedures take? 23:02 < Arthur> !30000*0.15 23:02 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "30000*0.15": 30000*0.15. Total: 4500. 23:03 < Arthur> !30000*0.25 23:03 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "30000*0.25": 30000*0.25. Total: 7500. 23:03 < Arthur> !30000+4500+7500 23:03 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "30000+4500+7500": 30000+4500+7500. Total: 42000. 23:03 < Arthur> !100000+15000+25000 23:03 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "100000+15000+25000": 100000+15000+25000. Total: 140000. 23:03 < Arthur> How long would that surgery and recovery take? 23:04 <~abudhabi> What are the TLs of the implants you want? 23:04 < Arthur> Since I want self repairing on all of them, TL 14. 23:05 < Arthur> The implants themselves would be TL12 and TL13, without the add-ons 23:05 <~abudhabi> TL13s and below will take 1d6 hours. TL14s will take a day. TL15s will take 1d6 days. 23:06 < Arthur> Presumably they can do both of them at the same time? 23:06 <~abudhabi> (Unless explicitly stated in the description.) 23:06 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Probably. 23:06 < Arthur> !376836-253500-182000 23:06 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "376836-253500-182000": 376836-253500-182000. Total: -58664. 23:07 < Arthur> I'll need to withdraw 60 grand from my trade fund contribution to afford it. 23:07 * Ziggy 's top choice is a TL11 enhanced mobility augmentation, but with some higher-tech upgrades like 'self-repairing'. The TL13 version is much improved, but requires replacing both legs, and Ziggy's not on board with that. 23:11 <~abudhabi> Right. You can get that. 23:11 <~abudhabi> This place is imperial maximum tech. 23:12 <&Ziggy> Getting that, then! And a Skill Augmentation for... Recon, I think? I don't have a better idea for that one. 23:13 <&Ziggy> Speaking of which, I don't know if I should use the +1 to vision and hearing-based Recon from the space elves book, I haven't so far. 23:13 <~abudhabi> I didn't know they got any special bonuses aside from stat mods. 23:15 <~abudhabi> Alright. I think we'll be ending here for today. Get ye shopping lists if you want to buy more stuff, by next weex. 23:15 <~abudhabi> *week 23:15 -!- Ziggy is now known as Namaphry 23:15 <~abudhabi> Otherwise, I think I'll FFWD to the end of maintenance then. 23:15 * natsu passes up on the shopping, and insteads focuses on looking after his gear, and going out for the odd drink or several.. 23:15 -!- natsu is now known as maz 23:15 <&Namaphry> The channel topic says there's no game next week or the week after? 23:15 <~abudhabi> Oh, yeah. 23:16 <~abudhabi> I won't be running for the next two weeks! 23:16 <~abudhabi> It's Christmas time and I'll be away in Poland. 23:16 <~abudhabi> I believe I'll see you on the 6th of January. 23:16 <&Namaphry> Looks like it. 23:16 < Arthur> You are correct. 23:16 <&maz> Sounds about right 23:16 <&Namaphry> That's a lot of shopping time. 23:17 <&maz> aye 23:17 <~abudhabi> I still expect you to leave it until the last moment. :V 23:17 < Nevar> cool, I'll see you all on the 6th then 23:17 -!- Nevar Liam@Nightstar-nch.681.141.81.IP has quit [NS Quit: Leaving] 23:17 -!- Arthur is now known as Remmon 23:17 -!- mode/#Traveller Remmon Remmon by ChanServ 23:17 -!- ChanServ changed the topic of #Traveller to: Wednesdays game is cancelled for the 23rd and 30th of December. Tuesdays games on 22nd and 29th will go ahead as planned (Unless people tell me they can't make it in the next few days.).